Kibi No Saba
by AriMax98
Summary: “It’s father’s day today and I decided to visit again,” he said, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. “to talk to you.”


Hi you guys! I know it's days after Father's Day, but I felt like putting this up so I wouldn't decide to type this a few days later when I wouldn't have the…passion to type this. Alright. Let's begin. I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would make my favorite Naruto couples kiss. ^.^ And by the way, Hikari, is just an OC. And forgive me if Neji is OOC. He's talking to his dead dad for Itachi's sake!

Out in the windy day, a silver-eyed, brown-haired Hyuga was standing in front of a grave. _'Hizashi Hyuga,' _it read. _'Born: December 17. Death: August 8. For the bird is now free, it is flying happily in the sky.' _The quote was something many would question, but only two people would get the phrase. Hizahsi and his son Neji.

Neji greatly resembled his father with his eyes, his nose, and his skin color. He possessed the Byakugan, a Kekkei Genkai of the Hyuga clan. However, not all of Neji were from his father, if you know what I mean. Neji also had some traits from his mother. Neji's shade of hair was from his mother, Hikari. The shape of his eyes were from her. Neji's personality was like his mother's. While the brave, determined, and confident side of Neji were from Hizashi, the softer side of Neji where the worry, innocence, mysteriousness, and charm were from Hikari.

Neji was standing in front of the grave, holding a white Rose, a soft and slightly tearful look on his face. He was wearing white Hyuga robes, and his neat brown hair was tied. His angelic face had a slight smile, while his silver-colored eyes were half-closed.

"Father," he began. "today is a special day to all the fathers not only in Konoha, but in the country. It's father's day today and I decided to visit again," he said, a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "to talk to you."

"Hinata is celebrating with Hanabi and Hiashi. She asked if I could join them, but I said that…well…I needed some time alone. It's been years since I've seen you. I only see you through the pictures and dreams that I have. The pictures kept in a photo album, and the dreams that I have every night. I may sound crazy right now, but it's true." He chuckled softly. "I miss you and mother, even though I never knew her. I miss when you watch me train and wish that you were born seconds before uncle Hiashi. I miss it when you are at my side, saying that you'll be there, no matter what. I miss it when you tell me to keep on believing that I'll reach my dream. But…I especially miss it when…" Neji paused for a moment and quickly wiped his just in case any tears would spill from his eyes, "I miss it when you tell me that we are one family, one family that can never be separated."

"Of course, I do not blame the Main Family for your death anymore. I now understand that it was your choice to die, to not follow the rules, to break out of the cage you were in…to choose your own destiny. I know now that I could not blame you, even though it separates us, even though I'd never see you again…even though I am the only one left in the Branch Family.

"Father, I am now stronger, ever since my loss to Naruto Uzumaki, I've never lost. When I battled an opponent that seemed even stronger than Naruto, I remembered his words…and everyone believing that I am a genius. True, I was near death after the battle, but I managed to survive. I still held on to the string which would make me die if I'd let go. After that, I started to train with Hiashi, who said that I'd be stronger. Now, I believe that I am stronger than ever. Stronger than I was yesterday, as Guy would say."

"Father, now I am seventeen years old, and a Jonin. I never thought that I would be a Jonin, of all people in the Village. I've grown stronger, and stronger, hoping to bring honor to the Branch Family. I hoped to finally make them realize that the Branch Family may be as strong as the Main Family is, but I know that I still have a long way to go. I know that it will take even more than persuading." He said. Neji looked at the picture of his father, which was beside the grave.

"Sometimes father, I wonder. What if you didn't die and Hiashi did? The secrets of the Byakugan would be discovered and we'd possibly be hiding in fear, something that I have lived with my whole life. What if I was never matched with Naruto? Would I still be the cold, selfish bastard who'd still have a grudge against the Main Family? Would I still not give a damn about Hinata, who is now stronger? I think I know the answers, especially to the ones about Hiashi. Father, I wish I was never this bitter a few years ago, I regret it so much. I kept on crushing people's dreams, first Lee's…then Hinata's…then Naruto's. But Naruto changed me, and I'm glad he did. If he didn't, I wouldn't know how cold I would be now." Neji then took a deep breath-he haven't talked this much since…well…forever! He then looked at the picture of a woman with long brown hair and stunning lavender eyes that was in his wallet. Neji sighed and checked his watch. It was five.

"Time passes quickly, don't you think?" he asked. As if Hizashi was going to respond, a quiet breeze blew, surrounding the prodigy. "I'll take that as a yes," he said, rubbing his arms, which were getting cold. 'Damn…I knew I should have brought a jacket…' he thought with a small frown. Then Neji looked up to the sky and saw two brown birds flying high. "I won't go just yet, father." Neji said, looking at the grave once again. "I remember what you said to me once, I'll talk…and you'll listen to whatever problems I have. Hope you're not getting bored there," he said with a small laugh. "it's getting boring father, with only me visiting. Hinata, Hanabi, and Hiashi promise to visit, but still, they seem to forget it every time." He mused aloud. Then, the wind blew again, harder, as if to Hizashi was going to say to Neji, "Go, Neji. I'll be waiting for you again. I don't want you to get sick simply because of you visiting me here." Neji shook his head. "I know I'll have to leave soon, father. But it is sort of…comforting…to talk to you like this, even though some people may call me mad for doing it, talking to a person you believe who can hear you but they can't because they're _dead_." Neji said sarcastically. This time, the wind blew as if to laugh. Neji himself laughed.

"Oi, Neji! Are you coming? Hiashi-san's getting impatient!" Hanabi shouted. Neji scowled.

'Damn it. Just when I was getting comfortable, father.' He thought.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" Neji shouted back. Hanabi nodded and went to the house. He sighed.

"Well…I have to go," he said, looking at the grave sadly. "but I'll return sometime." He said. He put the pure white Rose on top of the grave and put his hand on top of the grave as well.

"Happy Father's Day." Neji murmured before walking away from the grave with the white flower on top. One thing was on his mind.

'Promise me that you'll stay with me always…Kibi no Saba…by my side.'


End file.
